


At Last I Breathe

by ACityOfStardust



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Marinette writes about LB, Miraculous Fluff Month
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACityOfStardust/pseuds/ACityOfStardust
Summary: “Marinette?”Her father’s naturally booming voice snapped her out of her latest daydream. Marinette glanced down at the sketchbook in her lap and found another absentminded doodle of her creation, a confident, statuesque heroine named Ladybug. With the help of the superpowers granted by her guardian kwami Tikki, Ladybug dons her red and black suit and mask and uses her magic yo-yo to fight crime and defend the citizens of Paris.Marinette wished she had Ladybug’s bravery today.





	At Last I Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo this started out as a drabble for the first day of Miraculous Fluff Month (back in AUGUST shhhhh) but here we are. The prompt was “roommates”. 
> 
> Title is from the English translation of “O del mio dolce ardor” by Christoph Willibald Gluck.

_Ladybug takes a deep breath of fresh Parisian air as she surveys her city from the rooftop. She savors the sight of her home as it is in this moment: at peace, for perhaps the last time. A subtle warmth surrounds her, a silent reassurance from Tikki that whatever challenges lie ahead, they will face them together._

_After months of investigating and running into dead ends, they have finally tracked down La Serpent, the most notorious villain in all of France. Her treacherous deeds have left their mark on the history of Paris, but with her identity and location in hand, Ladybug is ready to take her down. And she will take her down. No matter the cost._

“Marinette?” 

Her father’s naturally booming voice snapped her out of her latest daydream. Marinette glanced down at the sketchbook in her lap and found another absentminded doodle of her creation, a confident, statuesque heroine named Ladybug. With the help of the superpowers granted by her guardian kwami Tikki, Ladybug dons her red and black suit and mask and uses her magic yo-yo to fight crime and defend the citizens of Paris. 

Marinette wished she had Ladybug’s bravery today. 

“We’re almost there. Are you ready for your first day?” her father continued. 

She offered a nervous smile in return. “As ready as I’ll ever be. Besides, it’s only move-in day. Classes don’t start until Monday.” 

Marinette’s mother turned to face her in the backseat. “But move-in day is the best! You get to meet your roommate, explore the campus, decorate your room! Oh, it’s all so new and exciting!” 

“I guess I am looking forward to decorating my room.” Marinette admitted. She had really lucked out with her dorm assignment. Someone had changed their mind at the last minute, so Marinette had managed to snag a spot in the most sought-after building on campus. It was right in the middle of everything and gorgeously renovated, and Marinette’s scholarships covered the entire cost. 

In truth, this whole experience was one giant stroke of luck for her. Being accepted into the fashion design program at her dream art school with a full scholarship was something she had never thought possible. Yet somehow, the universe saw fit to give her a chance, so she wasn’t going to waste it. 

*****

_“This isn’t going to be easy. La Serpent has connections all over Paris, and once she has a hold on someone, there’s no escaping.” Tikki flits nervously about the bedroom as she speaks. “We need to be careful, Bridgette.”_

_Ladybug feels on edge, even as her civilian identity, Bridgette Xié-Faire. She mirrors the kwami’s frantic movements with some pacing of her own. “We need help, Tikki. We barely made it through our last fight with Fantôme, and she didn’t have even half the resources that La Serpent has. There’s no way we can beat her on our own.”_

_La Serpent’s abundance of resources is due to her alter-ego, Diana Fídi, a wealthy socialite with a massive network of professionals at her fingertips. Her intimidating stance commands obedience and respect, and no one dares to cross her._

_Bridgette sinks into her desk chair. “What are we going to do, Tikki? We have to defeat La Serpent, but we can’t risk putting anyone else in danger. Who can we trust?”_

This was the question that vexed Marinette as her parents helped carry her things into her dorm room. For the first time since she started writing about the adventures of Ladybug, she found herself plagued with writer’s block. Everything else had come naturally to her so far, but for some reason, this had her stumped. 

The obvious solution was to make up a sidekick to accompany Ladybug. But that was way overdone, if you asked Marinette. A superhero with a faithful lackey sidekick who was really only there for comic relief? Puh-lease. And besides, Ladybug wouldn’t want someone to look down on, she would want a partner. An equal. But how was Marinette going to come up with another superhero to equal Ladybug? 

As absorbed by her thoughts as she was, she failed to notice the suitcase in her path that hadn’t been there on her last trip from the car. Her ballet flat caught the edge of it and she started to tumble, nearly dropping the box of sewing supplies in her hands, when she was steadied by a pair of long, tan arms. 

“Whoa there,” said the melodious voice attached to the arms. “I figured you would end up falling for me at some point, but I didn’t expect it to happen on the very first day.” 

Marinette looked up and was met with a row of perfect teeth set in a grin that perfectly matched the tone of the pickup line it had just delivered. She then registered two perfect green eyes looking down at her amusedly over a perfectly sculpted nose. To top it off, all of these perfect features sat underneath a golden crown of perfect blond hair. 

“Better set this down somewhere safe,” her savior continued as he took the box from her hands and set it on Marinette’s desk. “We’d hate to have pins and needles all over the floor. Although it would certainly keep us on _point_.” He winked at her with one perfect eye. 

Marinette’s heart soared and her knees got weak. _What is wrong with me?_ , she thought. _This is so cliché._

He extended a tan hand to her. “I’m Adrien.”

She suddenly realized that she had been so caught up in his perfection, she had yet to say a word throughout their encounter. _He must think I’m a total weirdo!_ “Uh...Mi’m Arinette—I mean! I’m Marinette! Mice to neet you—I mean! Oh no...” _Nice going, Marinette. Way to patch it up._

Adrien simply laughed as he shook her hand. “You’re funny. I can already tell we’re going to get along great.” 

A knock at the door saved Marinette from having to come up with a response. She silently thanked her parents as they came into the room. 

“There should just be one more trip after this one, Marinette—oh, hello!” Her mother’s eyes lit up upon seeing Adrien. “You must be Marinette’s roommate! I’m her mother, Sabine, and this is my husband, Tom.” 

Adrien moved to help them with the boxes they carried. “Adrien Agreste. It’s a pleasure to meet you both. I was just telling Marinette how much I’m looking forward to getting to know her this year.” 

Her father cocked an eyebrow. “Agreste? As in Gabriel Agreste? That’s Marinette’s absolute favorite designer!”

“Aha, so it begins,” Adrien conceded somewhat sheepishly. “I told my father that putting me in the fashion design program at an art school would mean daily name recognition, but he insisted.” He chuckled, prompting Marinette’s parents to do the same. 

“Well, I’m sure Marinette can’t wait to pick your brain about all the insider trade secrets,” Tom said conspiratorially. The three shared another laugh. 

Adrien smirked at Marinette before turning back to her parents. “You said you have one more trip from the car? Let me help you get the last of it.” 

He began to lead them back out of the room, Sabine fawning over Adrien with an, “Oh, aren’t you just the sweetest thing...”

Marinette watched them leave. Once their voices had finally disappeared down the hallway, she looked down at her hand. She could still feel the warmth where it had made contact with Adrien’s. 

She guessed there had been some validity to her father’s earlier question after all. She thought she had been ready. But nothing could have prepared her for this. 

*****

_Bridgette pants as she climbs the stairs of the collège. She was running particularly late this morning and so had to race through her morning routine and run all the way to school. Mme. Bustier has been forgiving in past years, but this was the first day of classes, and Bridgette really did not want to press her luck._

_At the top of the stairs, she bends over with her hands on her knees to try and catch her breath. With all the superhero-ing she does, she really ought to be in better shape._

_“Um, excuse me?”_

_She looks up to see a cute but nervous blond boy looking at her with a notecard in his hand._

_“Sorry to bother you, but do you know where room 218 is? I just can’t seem to find it.” He shrugs, clearly embarrassed._

_That explains why she doesn’t recognize him; he must be a new student._

_“Sure thing! I’m actually headed there myself, so you can just come with me.” She offers him a hand. “My name is Bridgette.”_

_He smiles genuinely at her and shakes her hand. “Félix.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @a-city-of-stardust!


End file.
